


A Royal Wedding

by Zirigosa



Category: WoW - Fandom, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa
Summary: Another little story I wrote for my dear friend Capri <3 (@Capriciousr on tumblr- Her art is so, so gorgeous, always a big inspiration to me ;;)The wedding vow in this text was inspired by Game of Thrones, since I never witnessed any Azerothian wedding, I just assumed I'd have a little space to interpret something - And I must admit it's my favourite type of wedding!





	A Royal Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CapriciousR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousR/gifts).



> Another little story I wrote for my dear friend Capri <3 (@Capriciousr on tumblr- Her art is so, so gorgeous, always a big inspiration to me ;;)  
> The wedding vow in this text was inspired by Game of Thrones, since I never witnessed any Azerothian wedding, I just assumed I'd have a little space to interpret something - And I must admit it's my favourite type of wedding!

It was a beautiful day. A sunny day.  
Stormwind looked festive for this very special event. The bells of the large cathedral in the middle of the city rang as the guests arrived.  
Capris and Anduin's closest friends, relatives, everyone who wanted to see the ceremony, was here…  
Genn, Mia and Tess sat on one of the foremost benches and one could clearly see how proud they were of the young King. Capris parents sat on the other side, eagerly waiting for their daughter’s arrival.

They grew up in such a short time.  
Genn smiled, he couldn't have been more proud of Anduin. The circumstances in which he had to become King were bitter, but Anduin quickly learned to behave like a leader, even after some initial difficulties.  
The priest also smiled, involved in a conversation with the young man, he turned his gaze to the entrance as the guests stood up and a soft but excited murmur went through the crowd.  
The bride had arrived, and Anduin's heart sank.  
His fiancée looked marvelous. The dress was breathtaking and the delicate light that shone from the cathedral window onto the velvety carpet made the fabric shine softly.  
Capri walked ahead, putting one foot in front of the other, her heart was pounding so fast and loud, that she was afraid everyone could hear it.  
For Anduins gaze he must have felt the same. How proud he was, how touched, she could clearly see.  
His smile spoke of joy, yet he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. Genn recognized himself in the young King.  
He too stood, long time ago, with his wife at the altar in a small, gilnean chapel…  
Seeing his bride was the most beautiful thing he could’ve ever imagined.

Anduin reached out for Capris hand as she came closer, and gently pulled her at his side. „You look beautiful.“ He whispered and looked at her with joy.  
She blushed and whispered a little “You too.”  
His face brightened and with a small, tender kiss on Capris back of the hand, he turned to the priest, nodding in approval. They were ready to begin.  
„Your Highness, Your Grace, my Lords, my Ladies, we stand here in the presence of the gods and men to witness this covenant between man and woman. A body, a heart, a soul, now and forever."  
The priest continued and opened his book. „Do you have your oaths?“  
Anduin seemed nervous. „Wed do.“ He answered as the cleric took a silver ribbon from the altar. Capris’s hand in Anduin’s, he raised it gently so that the priest could do his work.  
With a few slight movements he wrapped the ribbon around their wrists and hands, while Anduin looked his fiancée in the eyes. „Then speak it now.“ The priest said.  
And so they spoke their vow in unison  
„Father, mother, warrior, crown. I belong to her, and she belongs to me, from this day until the end of my days."  
„I belong to him, and he belongs to me, from this day to the end of my days."  
The bond around the hands of the bridal couple symbolized union, unity, and Anduin knew that he could not have been happier then in this very moment.  
„You may now kiss the bride, your highness.“ The priest said smiling under his white beard. Anduin seemed a little caught and blushed, aware that he just stood there, staring at his wife.... Gently bending down to Capri, he tenderly kissed her on her lips and closed his eyes.  
The crowd cheered and so did Genn, who just had to get up.

The boy grew up so fast!  
It seemed only yesterday he saw the young man wandering through the palace, sneaking out to the visit the library in the mage quarter, and yet in this very moment he stood at the altar, with the woman of his life.  
„Congratulations." The priest finished the ceremony. 

„I love you." Anduin whispered in her ear.  
„And I love you.“ Capri replied and couldn't hide her overwhelming feelings either. She was close to tears, Anduin could see this, which is why he laughed softly, pulled her to himself and gently pressed her against his chest.  
The whole day was perfect.  
His whole life.  
The first relatives and friends rose up, among them her mother, who could not hide her tears. The delicate ribbon around the hands of the couple has already been removed and put aside.  
Capri spread her arms as soon Anduin released her with a smile to 

Capris father patted Anduin proudly on the shoulder. „Congratulations.“  
„Thank you, Sir.“ Anduin tilted his head, still looking over at his wife with blushed cheeks. She was with him, and he with her. And today they made the covenant of marriage.  
Anduin took a deep breath. He couldn't get enough of her.  
Their eyes crossed somewhere between all the praise, congratulations and hugs.  
Anduin still smiled.  
Capri smiled too, briefly raised her shoulders before being pulled back into the arms of another friend.


End file.
